011914nullnate
03:35 -- aibohphilicGapeseeda AG began trolling acquiredCarne AC at 03:35 -- 03:35 AG: sup hope human 03:36 AC: sup 03:36 AG: have you done any more experimenting 03:36 AC: with my powers? 03:36 AG: yeah 03:37 AC: not really 03:37 AG: ... I: that's exciting 03:37 AC: I'd rather not attact any 03:38 AC: unwanted attention 03:38 AG: what do you mean 03:38 AC: enormous spider imps 03:38 AG: oh. well, okay. 03:38 AG: I cheated and got a major boost, so 03:39 AG: apparently we can conjure shit out of thin air 03:39 AC: sounds useful 03:39 AG: and I boosted a parry with a hopesplosion so that's cool I guess 03:39 AG: my strife's shit though so it didn't help much 03:39 AC: a hope what? 03:40 AG: like. I powered my weapon up with an explosion of hope energy. 03:40 AC: hope energy 03:41 AG: yeah. idk maybe it's a maid thing but 03:41 AG: you should think about trying it out I guess 03:41 AC: I am interested 03:42 AC: in the explosions at least 03:42 AG: I think a big part of the problem is like, not knowing what our abilities actually do 03:42 AG: so I figure passing info on couldn't hurt 03:42 AG: I'm thinking about experimenting with shields next. like, using the white hopey shit as a barrier 03:42 AC: yeah 03:42 AG: or, even better, to make it lash out at my attackers if they get a hit in 03:43 AC: that sounds pretty useful 03:43 AG: yeah kinda like thorn armour in shitty rpg games 03:43 AG: what's your weapon again 03:43 AG: do you have an instrument 03:44 AC: shotguns 03:44 AC: and no 03:44 AG: well you should see about making one 03:44 AG: well, not an instrument, but 03:44 AG: something that helps you with your aspect. I made a wishing claw, but I don't know what it really does yet. 03:44 AC: hmm 03:44 AG: if you imbue your weapons with your own aspect it should make it much more powerful for us I think 03:45 AG: I mean. maybe. it makes sense at least 03:45 AC: now if only, hope wasn't such 03:45 AC: a fucking absract concept 03:45 AG: yeah. time would be cooler. 03:45 AG: well. it actually wouldn't, considering. 03:46 AG: but it could be worse, we could have heart 03:46 AC: what would that even do? 03:46 AG: idk, jossik has it though 03:46 AG: it sounds lame as hell 03:47 AC: to be fair, hope doesn't sound that impressive either 03:47 AG: I don't know, but I think if you boost your stats enough anything can be impressive in this game 03:48 AG: you just have to find a way to weaponize it instead of letting it do shitty stat boosts for friends 03:48 AG: I think that's the trick at least 03:48 AC: well 03:48 AC: I am a knight 03:48 AC: weaponizing sounds like my area of expertise 03:49 AG: ehehe yeah maybe. if you figure it out before I do, let me know. 03:49 AG: maybe it'll all just come to me when I god tier, but I doubt that. /: idk 03:49 AC: when you what? 03:49 AG: god tier. 03:49 AG: you gotta get your aspect to at least +5 03:49 AG: then chill on a slab or something 03:49 AG: and apparently you get a power boost from it 03:50 AG: well. you turn into a god, I mean. 03:50 AC: sounds too simple 03:50 AC: especially for this game 03:50 AG: well, I don't know all the details. jack's kinda speedrunning me through the process. 03:52 AC: sounds dangerous 03:52 AG: maybe for someone else. I'll be okay, though. 03:52 AC: if you say so 03:52 AG: ehehe I do, thank you. 03:53 AG: at least you're not trying to give me a big fucking speech like everyone else 03:53 AG: you humans are pretty cool sometimes 03:53 AC: yeah 03:53 AC: I don't support it 03:53 AC: but you're free to do whatever the fuck you want 03:54 AG: ehehehe well that's remarkably refreshing, thank you for that 03:54 AG: I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think it was the best course of action, I promise. 03:54 AG: but anyway 03:55 AG: once I god tier I'll let you know what's up with the whole process 03:55 AC: yes 03:55 AG: and if I get any kinda shitty heavenly epiphany or w/e 03:55 AC: have fun 03:55 AG: ehehe I'll try 03:55 -- aibohphilicGapeseeda AG gave up trolling acquiredCarne AC at 03:55 --